Harry Potter et l'arbre féerique
by ange de un cisme
Summary: En hiatus Harry abattu par la mort de Sirius va s’entraîner. La rentrée arrive mais pas celle qui l’attendait ! Surprise ses parents et Sirius en font partie ¤retour dans le passé¤
1. Default Chapter

-------

Re-coucou ! Et voui me re-voilà ! J'ai décidé de me bouger alors j'ai fini ses chapitres ce matin ! Et voilà une autre de mes fics que certains attendait.

-------

**Auteur :** Ange de un cisme (autrement dit Moi ! )

-------

**Disclamer :** sniff comme vous devez le savoir je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling mais bon donc ces personnages ne sont pas à moi . (voilà TT )

-------

**Résumé :** Harry abattu par la mort de Sirius va s'entraîner. La rentrée arrive mais pas celle qui l'attendait ! Surprise ses parents et Sirius en font partie ¤retour dans le passé¤

-------

Bonne lecture a toute et tous. Et un grand merci pour Alita19 qui ma traduit ce chapitre !

**Harry Potter et l'arbre féerique**

**Promesses **

Aucune rue n'était plus normale que Little Winghing, avec ses maisons à angles droits, les jardins bien tondus, les voitures étincelantes... La sécheresse sévissait encore en Angleterre,jaunissant les pelouses (ou faisant jaunir les pelouses (entretenues)). Mais dans cette dimension de normalité et d'ordre, un adolescent se penchait sur sa fenêtre, attendant un signe. Après quelques minutes, il se décala pour laisser s'engouffrer une chouette blanche, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Elle alla se poser sur un perchoir, ce qui se trouve rarement dans une chambre. Mais dans cette chambre, rien n'était normal. Il y avait, dans un coin, un chaudron avec des livres dedans et, sur le bureau, des parchemins avec des plumes et de l'encre.

Rien de ce qu'un adolescent aurait. Même le garçon faisait partie du décor, avec ses cheveux noirs de geai en bataille, ses yeux vert émeraude ternes, son corps fin et long. Sur son visage (s'inscrivait) une maturité précoce qui contrastait avec ses rondeurs d'enfant. Dans ses yeux, il manquait la petite étincelle de vie qu'on voit dans chaque visage. Il avait le teint cireux, preuve du manque flagrant de soleil, et des cernes creusaient ses traits. Enfin, tous les signes qui révèlent le malheur et l'insomnie. Mais, si on écartait une mèche de cheveux, on pourrait voir LA cicatrice. Car, comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est bien Harry Potter. Ou plutôt l'épave de son corps ; car il ne prenait plus tellement soin de lui.

Rongé par le chagrin et la culpabilité, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Sirius, son parrain, lui aurait dit de se battre, mais il était mort depuis trois semaines et trois jours dans le département des mystères. Il avait traversé l'arche aux voix bizarres.

Harry se déplaça pour caresser sa chouette : Hedwige. Elle lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts, et donna dignement sa patte où était attachée une lettre de l'Ordre qui, tous les trois jours, demandait des nouvelles. Comme toujours, elle s'inquiétait du traitement des Dursleys, ce qui n'était plus un souci depuis qu'ils avaient été intimidés par Maugrey et Remus Lupin. A présent, ils l'ignoraient totalement. Et lui ne s'immisçait pas dans leurs vies.

Hedwige s'envola et alla se poser dans sa cage pour boire. Harry prit la lettre cachetée au sceau désormais familier de l'Ordre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait deux parchemins. Le premier comportaient les répétitives de Maugrey : « Protége toi, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, dis-nous si tes idiots de moldus t'ennuient » et tout autre conseil pour assurer sa sécurité. Mais sur l'autre parchemin, il y avait un mot de son ancien professeur : Remus Lupin.

Depuis le début des vacances, ils entretenaient une correspondance où Lupin lui disait que la culpabilité ne servait à rien car il n'était pas fautif de la mort de Sirius. Sirius lui manquait aussi mais personne ne lui en voulait.

Ce jour-là, sur le parchemin, il y avait écrit : «

Harry

J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu sais déjà que je ne peux rien te dire sur tout ce qui se passe ici donc je ne me pencherai plus dessus car tu risques d'être frustré d'être ainsi mit à l'écart. Mais personne ne pense cela ici. Ron et Hermione te disent bonjour. Ils n'ont pas trop le temps. Tu sais très bien que Molly les force à arranger la maison qui va de mieux en mieux.

Je suis désolé de passer par là à chaque fois, mais tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort de Sniffle. Il aurait voulu mourir au combat, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Bien sûr, je sais que c'est dur, mais je préfère que tu ais du chagrin plutôt que du remord. Cela voudrait dire que tu acceptes sa mort. C'est mauvais pour toi, et puis penses un peu à lui : il n'aurait pas voulu te voir si triste. Il est mort pour que ta vie soit heureuse. Alors profites-en ! Ne te lamente pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, je t'écris aussi car dans une semaine nous venons te chercher alors sois prêt. Je ne t'en dis pas plus ; tu verras bien.

Affectueusement

R.L »

Plutôt que d'être heureux de quitter sa « famille », il était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas revoir la maison de la noble famille Black. Ce serait trop douloureux pour lui.

Comme il était encore tôt, il décida de finir son livre de Métamorphose. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup et le reste du temps il le passait à lire ses livres scolaires pour réviser. Il avait déjà lu la DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) et les enchantements. Maintenant, il était aux livres du niveau de troisième année.

Les manuels n'étaient pas spécialement passionnant, mais il trouvait plus facile à comprendre un sort. A présent, il lisait presque autant qu'Hermione. Ron lui aurait dit qu'il couvait une maladie s'il le voyait.

En pensant à ses amis, son cœur se fit plus lourd. Il ne leur avait pas dit pour la prophétie et il redoutait ce moment.

Remus lui avait expliqué qu'il devait le leur dire, mais il n'avait pas le légendaire courage griffondorien. Cette année, il était décidé à demander au plus de monde disponible de l'aider à s'entraîner, devenir plus fort. Protéger ceux qu'il aime. Voilà le but qu'il s'était fixé.

Comme il était tard – ou tôt –, il décida d'arrêter sa lecture pour ce soir-là et de se concentrer à vider son esprit. Bien que ses cours d'Occlumancie n'aient pas bien fonctionné avec Rogue, il s'entraînait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait remarqué qu'à force de concentration, de temps et d'énergie, il arrivait à quelques résultats. La joie ou la colère de Voldemort se faisait nettement moins senti. Mais pendant la nuit, comme disait Rogue, « il était plus vulnérable ». Il ne rêvait pas, à proprement parler, du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était plutôt son subconscient qui rêvait de lui. Il pouvait sentir le lien avec Voldemort mais la connexion ne marchait pas. Apparemment il ne voulait plus montrer ses plans.

C'était vraiment étrange d'avoir toute sa vie vécu lié à quelqu'un. Enfin, grâce à l'Occlumancie, il percevait mieux sa magie et la magie qui l'entourait. Un jour, en sortant de chez lui il avait senti la protection que Dumbledore avait mise sur la maison. Il remarquait que chaque magie laissait une «signature» différente, ce qui était pour le moins étrange. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir la même signature que Voldemort. Cela aurait été une chose de plus à mettre dans la balance de la non-normalité. Dans sa relaxation il sentait bouillir sa magie au de fond de lui comme un torrent, et ça le calmait profondément.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit les 5 h de sommeil que son corps pouvait supporter et lui faisait endurer. En se réveillant, il alluma sa petite lampe et prit son livre de métamorphose qu'il avait fait tomber en s'endormant. Ce n'était pas sa matière préférée, mais il voulait prouver à McGonagall qu 'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Depuis le début de l'été il avait arrêté de lire la gazette du sorcier, qui le calomniait.

Puis, l'heure où sa tante l'appela arriva assez vite. Il descendit, prépara le petit déjeuner et remonta lire. Et Passa ainsi le reste de la journée, les jours défilant alors dans le même ennui, jusqu'au jour où Remus devait venir le chercher. Ce jour-là, comme les autres, il descendit préparer le déjeuner. Mais cette fois, lorsqu'il remonta, c'était pour préparer sa valise. Il descendit à 10 h précise lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il sentit un sentiment de bien-être monter en lui en découvrant Remus accompagné de Tonks, Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebot, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones et une belle inconnue. (ndl: c'est la même escorte que le tome 5)

Elle paraissait plutôt jeune aux côtés de Maugrey et Remus. Elle était blonde cuivré avec des mèches violettes, ce qui lui allait très bien, et ses yeux myosotis brillaient. Elle était magnifique.

Remus se mit devant son champ de vision et lui parla doucement:

'Bonjour Harry. Ta tante n'est pas là ?'

'Bonjour. Non. Mon oncle est à son travail, Duddley à son entraînement je suppose et tante Pétunia est sortie faire des courses.' dit-il.

Puis, voyant que les membres de l'Ordre restait sur le seuil de la porte, il les invita à entrer et, reprenant ses esprits, il proposa:

'Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ?'

'Non, ne te déranges pas, Harry. Nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça.' Répondit Remus. Puis il reprit. 'Harry, je ne t'ai pas présenté notre nouvelle recrue', dit-il en désignant la femme. Puis il laissa l'inconnue se présenter.

Elle s'approcha et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

'Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Eléanore Mallorme. Et comme tu t'en doutes sûrement déjà, je fait partie de l'Ordre.'

'Enchanté de vous connaître', répondit Harry

'Harry, as-tu préparé tes affaires?' Demanda Tonks

'Oui, elles sont dans ma chambre. J'y vais.'

'Je t'accompagne', ajouta t-elle en le suivant dans l'escalier

Une fois là-haut, ils ne discutèrent pas. Comme ses affaires étaient déjà préparées, ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps. Puis, toujours sans mot, ils descendirent en vitesse rejoindre les autres, valises en main (ndl: ou en baguette grâce au sort très pratique qui est locomotor barda).

Puis, une question tarauda l'esprit d'Harry : comment allaient-ils se déplacer ? Car il ne voyait aucun véhicule dans la rue. Et où allaient-il ?

'Professeur Lupin ? Comment allons-nous nous déplacer ? En balai, comme l'année dernière ?'

'Non ce serait trop dangereux.'

'Alors comment ?'

Il se demandait quel moyen était sûr pour se déplacer ? La poudre de cheminette ? Non certainement pas, on pouvait se tromper d'adresse. Le magicobus ? Pas assez discret. La voiture était le seul moyen abordable pour lui. Le portoloin était à éliminer d'office : il détestait ce moyen de transport, il ne supporterait pas de l'utiliser. Ca lui rappelait trop de mauvais, très mauvais souvenirs. Quant au transplanage, il ne pouvait pas n'ayant pas encore appris à s'en servir.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Maugrey sortit de sa sacoche un vieux sachet plastique. Donc, si il comprenait bien, ils utiliseraient un portoloin. Tous les autres virent Harry lancer un regard suspicieux sur le sachet. Remus s'approcha et mit une main sur son épaule tandis que des flashs envahissait la tête du brun : Cédric et lui devant le trophé-portoloin ; l'accrochage au niveau du nombril ; 'Tues l'autre' ; un éclair vert ; Cédric mort. En y repensant, il se mit à reculer. C'était impossible. Tout mais pas ça. Sa garde le regardait avec compassion. Il était si jeune et avait vécu tant de choses, plus tous dans cette pièce. Harry avala sa salive et se tourna vers Maugrey :

'L'ironie du sort veut que ce soit surtout vous qui me montriez le portoloin. Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? Je ne veux pas faire le gâté mais ce transport est trop facile à intervertir subrepticement. Et où allons-nous, d'abord ? A Square Grimmaud ?'

'Chut petit ! Il ne faut pas parler de ces choses là ici ! Et puis, c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a fait ce portoloin. Ou tu le touches ou tu restes ici. A toi de voir.'

Remus savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais c'était le seul moyen. Alors, pour encourager Harry, il lui murmura :

'Je ne peux pas te dire où nous allons mais c'est une surprise qui te fera plaisir. J'en suis sûr !'

Harry le regarda, septique, car, s'il parlait de Square Grimmaud, alors il avait tort. Il ne voulait surtout pas y aller. Pourtant, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha doucement, sous l'œil attendri de Remus. Tous se rassemblèrent autour du sachet et le touchèrent en même temps. Ils sentirent tous la désagréable sensation d'un crochet qui vous tire au niveau du nombril. Harry ne voyait rien, mais il sentait Remus et Eléanore pressés contre lui. L'atterrissage fut désastreux. Tonks se réceptionna maladroitement et tomba sur Maugrey, qui tomba sur Remus et Harry. On aurait dit une sorte de domino humain. Mais après Harry, plus personne ne tomba, Eléanore s'étant élégamment déplacée d'un geste souple. Harry ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il comprit qu'elle avait de très bons réflexes. _Elle a des réflexes inouï, _se dit-ilEt puis il sentit sous son corps le pavé dur d'une rue. Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'ils avaient atterri dans une petite ruelle sombre, à l'abri de regards indiscrets. Il n'y avait aucun indice de là où ils étaient et si c'était cet endroit qui devait lui faire plaisir, et bien c'était le paradis.

Ils se relevèrent et s'avancèrent vers la rue. La rue était vide et vaguement familière. Au détour d'une rue, ils croisèrent la devanture de la tête de Sanglier. Ils étaient donc à Prés-au-lard ? S'il comprenait bien, ils allaient en direction de Poudlard. _Là, ça me plaît mieux, _se dit-il. Poudlard c'était sa maison, là où il avait vécu ses plus belles années. Maugrey les conduisit à travers les petites ruelles du village sorcier. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi grand. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur le chemin qui conduisait à l'école et où deux calèches les attendaient. Maugrey commença à déblatérer à propos de qui monterait avec qui :

'Bien, je veux que tout le monde veille et fasse attention. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. Tonks, Remus, Eléanore, Harry et moi dans la première calèche. Les autres dans la deuxième.'

Pendant ce temps, Harry était hypnotisé par le sombral. Il était sûr que c'était celui qui l'avait porté jusqu'au ministère de la magie. Il s'était approché pour le caresser. Il flatta l'encolure de l'animal. La vie était vraiment injuste. Et dire que d'autres l'enviaient. Il échangerait volontiers sa vie contre la leur, s'il avait le choix. Qui voudrait d'une telle notoriété, alors que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il pouvait voir et toucher les sombrals ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il comprenait pourquoi ils étaient considérés comme porte-malheur. Il continua à le caresser en soupirant. Il remarqua soudain que Maugrey avait fini son discours et que tous avaient approuvé. Les membres de l'Ordre le regardaient et attendaient apparemment qu'il monte dans la première calèche. Il arrêta son geste et rougit sous tous ces regards. Pourtant, il devrait y être habitué, depuis le temps.

'Hum Désolé' , dit Harry avec confusion

'C'est pas grave. Allez, monte dans la première calèche, je te suis', le réconforta avec douceur Remus.

'D'accord.'

Harry flatta une dernière fois les flancs de l'animal et monta dans le carrosse. Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et Eléanore le suivirent. Le voyage se passa calmement, on entendait le doux bruit des sabots sur le sol, le grincement de la calèche… Personne ne parlait. Certains étaient aux aguets (Maugrey), d'autres pensaient (Harry, Remus et Eléanore), et d'autres enfin regardaient le paysage défiler lentement (Tonks). Puis vint le moment où le transport s'arrêta et où tout le monde descendit de la bicoque. Harry regardait Poudlard avec, au fond des yeux, la petite étincelle qui lui faisait défaut depuis la mort de Sirius. _Ca fait du bien de revenir chez soi_.

Remus regardait avec attention le jeune adolescent à côté de lui, dont sa joie était apparente. Il s'était inquiété dès qu'il avait vu l'état d'Harry. La mort prématurée de son parrain l'avait affecté, mais il aurait cru qu'avec sa correspondance le jeune garçon aurait pu supporter un peu mieux la chose.

Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, devant laquelle une silhouette se dessinait : Mc Gonagall les attendait. Elle avait toujours sa mine sévère et son fidèle chignon. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis un mois, excepté le fait qu'elle n'avait plus sa canne. Elle les accueilli avec sécheresse :

'Dépêchez-vous ! Vous êtes en retard. La réunion va commencer, on vous attend.'

Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre chaleureux comme l'était Mme Weasley, mais à présent qu'il y pensait il ne connaissait pas du tout sa directrice de maison, ni aucun autre professeur à part peut-être Remus.

Il rentrèrent tous dans le hall et gravirent les marches. Harry regarda avec plaisir chaque recoins qui lui avaient tant manqué. Car Poudlard pour lui était la stabilité dont il avait besoin, à défaut d'avoir Sirius. Tant de choses perdues face à son substitut de père. Comme dit le proverbe : « Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé ». Il n'était pas seulement le père qui lui manquait, ni l'homme en cavale que tous les aurors recherchaient, mais une maison où on l'attendrait à la fin de l'année, un nouveau départ. Mais tout cela était gâché depuis sa troisième année. Il y avait pensé pendant l'été quand ses insomnies le prenaient. Et penser à ça lui laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Mais il était décidé à devenir plus fort. S'il ne pouvait pas le faire pour lui, alors il ferait pour ses amis qui méritaient une vie meilleure. Il le ferait pour la vengeance, pour le monde.

Mais il savait que dans son cœur, une partie de lui était morte avec Sirius, et que le gouffre qui s'était ouvert devant lui serait toujours là, à attendre le moindre faux pas pour l'engloutir et le garder dans ses entrailles. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste évacuer ce trop plein de sentiments qui menaçaient d'exploser.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Eléanore. Harry l'interrogea du regard et d'un signe de tête elle lui montra la statue, un majestueux dragon qui faisait 2m de haut. Il était en position assise et son regard semblait rivé sur Harry qui frissonna. Il se sentait bizarre sous ce regard. Pourtant, il aurait juré que la statue ne la regardait même pas.

Maugrey murmura le mot de passe. Le dragon se déplaça pour dévoiler une petite porte en bois et ils passèrent la porte pour se retrouver dans un petit salon circulaire très agréable. Il était dans les tons chauds de l'été. Il y avait 4 portes dans le sens des quatre points cardinaux, l'entrée étant la porte du Sud. Une cheminée était au milieu de la pièce et par-ci par-là des fauteuils et des canapés accompagnés d'une table basse meublaient la salle, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et un tableau. Remus se dirigea vers la porte Ouest (gauche). Harry vit tout le monde le suivre et comme il était resté en arrière et que personne ne disait rien, il décida de les suivre. Il poussa la porte qui était entrebâillée et découvrit une autre pièce circulaire dans laquelle se trouvait une immense table en forme d'anneau, coupé à un moment afin de pouvoir accéder à son centre. Au fond de la salle une autre porte était fermée. L'éclairage était étrange : on aurait dit qu'il provenait de la table elle-même, ce qui conférait une atmosphère de mystères. Certaines chaises autour de la table étaient déjà prises.

Il y avait Mondigus, McGonagall, Mr Flitwick, Chourave, Dumbledore et trois visages inconnus, deux hommes et une femme qui avaient tous trois la trentaine dépassée. La femme était assez jolie : blonde aux yeux bleus, son expression gâchait sa beauté. Apparemment sa vie n'avait pas été rose, un peu comme les deux hommes à ses côtés. Le premier était blond et peut-être avait-il des lunettes, mais l'homme étant dans la pénombre, Harry ne voyait que les reflets. Etait-ce voulu ? On aurait dit qu'il était caché par magie. L'autre homme avait les cheveux bruns et mi-longs et des yeux bleu gris. Il avait l'air renfrogné.

Harry s'arrêta sur Dumbledore et détourna les yeux avec honte. Il n'avait pas oublié le comportement qu'il avait eu en juin dernier dans son bureau. Il préféra alors se focaliser sur Remus pour voir si il avait bien fait de venir. Apparemment, on ne lui en voulait pas. Il alla s'asseoir dans la chaise vide à côté de lui et regarda la place vide du côté du groupe déjà assis. Puis, d'une porte qui était derrière le directeur, Severus Rogue apparu. Toujours aussi froid, maître de lui, et un regard de dédain pour l'assemblée. Il ne s'attarda sur personne et alla s'asseoir sur la seule chaise vide de la pièce, chaise qui était celle à côté de Dumbledore. Rogue était donc attendu.

Harry se retrouva entre Remus et Eléanore, avec qui il se sentait bien, comme apaisé. Dumbledore observa l'assistance de son regard malicieux et calme et il entama la conversation :

'Puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Harry je te présente Donna Devers (la blonde), David Wood (le blond) et Jeffrey Lloyd (le brun). Ils font partie de l'ordre depuis que Remus les a contacté il y a un an. J'ai appris que Voldemort frisson de l'assemblé sauf Rogue (ndl : maîtrise oblige), Remus, Eléanore et Harry regagnait sa puissance d'antan. Nous devons jouer sur la surprise. Tonks, qu'as-tu découvert sur les disparitions ?'

'Rien de très flagrant, sauf que des moldus disparaissent sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Il a fallu que j'aille dans leurs bureaux incognito. Et là encore, ce ne sont que des personnes qui vivent seul. J'ai également observé que le nombre de mendiant diminue à Londres.'

Un silence pesant s'installa après cette annonce. Mais quel était la raison de toutes ces disparitions ? Des recherches ? Des expériences ? Tout le monde se posait des questions. Dumbledore relança la conversation :

'Jeffrey tu n'as rien de concret à nous dire sur le département des mystères ?'

Harry se tendit au nom du département des catastrophes pour lui. Jeffrey ne sembla même pas remarquer sa tension et répondit :

'Non , rien de bien important. Et puis, vous savez comment on fonctionne ? Chacun son projet et on ne parle que des questions existentielles tous ensemble.' dit-il avec une voix sans émotion du style Rogue sans l'ironie.

'Et qu'en est-il de ma demande ?'

'Albus, je vous ai déjà dit que l'arche était là parce qu'on ne savait pas où la mettre, et qu'elle est très ancienne. Personne ne connaît son origine, ni même son emploi.'

Le ventre de Harry se noua à la mention de l'arche. Il l'avait vu de près. C'était cette arche qui lui avait arraché son parrain.

'Je sais que tu as fais de ton mieux, mais c'était un projet qui me tenait à cœur.'

Harry entendit un reniflement de dédain du côté de Rogue. Il se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Et là commença un duel de regard. Harry savait qu'il « lisait » ses pensées de bases puisqu'il n'avait pas jeté le sort Legilimens. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Remus lui lança un coup de coude dans le ventre qu'il dévia son regard. Harry interrogea Remus. Il lui montra de la tête Dumbledore qui continuait de parler :

'Ma chère Donna, j'espère que vous acceptez d'enseigner ?'

La dite Donna répondit :

'Volontiers, mais je ne serais jamais aussi douée que notre ancien professeur, madame Tanguy.'

'Moi, je pense que vous serez compétente.'

'Je vous remercie de tant d'éloges. Mais je n'aurai jamais la même prestance.'

Harry se demandait qui était cette madame Tanguy. Certainement un ancien professeur du temps de sa scolarité. Au moins, il savait une chose que les autres ne savaient pas : il connaissait la tête de leur nouveau prof. En revanche il n'avait pas précisé en quoi. Sûrement qu'elle prendrait le poste maudit de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal). Heureusement que Dumbledore avait trouvé quelqu'un ; il n'aurait pas pu supporter un envoyer du ministère. Ombrage lui avait amplement suffi pour toute une vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle soit compétente. Harry ne remarqua pas que le directeur s'était tourné vers lui.

'Harry, je t'ai fais venir plus tôt cette année car je voulais commencer un entraînement. Tu m'as prouvé que tu pouvais assumer des responsabilités. Donc demain matin, tu commencera avec Eléanore ici présente. Je présume que tu as rendez-vous à 8h dans la salle d'entraînement. C'est bien cela ?' dit-il en se tournant vers Eléanore

'Oui, oui. Je t'attendrai dans la salle qui est à gauche en sortant de cette salle. Et pas de retard.' Dit-elle avec sérieux et la même étincelle dans les yeux que le professeur Dumbledore

'Je serai à l'heure.' répondit-il surpris mais heureux qu'on le considère autrement qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

Si c'était le seul moyen pour vaincre Voldemort, alors il n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Mais il avait en tête une ébauche de travail qu'il voulait faire. Pour ça, il faudrait absolument faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. A croire que Hermione déteignait sur lui. Mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour s'en préoccuper. Il se demanda combien de temps prendrait cette réunion car son ventre commençait à protester. Et comme pour répondre à sa question, Dumbledore dit :

'Je suppose que certains sont morts de faim donc nous ajournons cette séance pour nous remplir le l'estomac' dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Tout le monde suivirent le directeur pour se rediriger vers le salon confortable, le traverser et rentrer par la porte d'en face. Ils arrivèrent dans un interminable couloir où plusieurs portes se trouvaient là, fermées pour tout intrus. Harry compta le nombre de portes qu'ils dépassèrent et s'arrêta à la vingtième, où Dumbledore entra, suivit de McGonagall et du professeur Rogue. Harry passa en même temps que Remus et Eléanore, qui, apparemment, ne voulais plus les quitter. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle à manger du style vieille campagne. C'était simple mais très accueillant et confortable. Autant la grande salle était énorme et le plafond magique fabuleux autant elle était une pièce assez neutre. Tandis que là, la pièce conférait une atmosphère chaude. Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour que l'on s'y sente bien.

'Poudlard m'étonnera toujours' dit Harry avec chaleur. Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le regard transperçant de Remus.

'Poudlard est ce qu'il est, mais je pense que pas même le directeur ne connait tous ses secrets' répondit Remus.

'En effet Remus, moi-même je ne connais pas tous les secrets de Poudlard' répondit le professeur Dumbledore toujours avec cette lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Ils s'installèrent et prirent tous un copieux repas, où chaque convive parla avec entrain (ndl : bon Rogue n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait dire un convive fort agréable mais on fera avec ! oo)

Harry préféra regarder toutes les personnes autour de lui, s'imprégnant de tout : les visages, les sourires, les rires, les silences apaisant. Rien de ce qui se passait ici ne faisait songer qu'une horrible guerre se préparait. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il était au centre de cette guerre, bien qu'il ne veuille pas. Maintenant plus que jamais il fallait tenir bon, au seul nom de la vengeance s'il le fallait. Juste pour le souvenir des jours heureux comme celui-là qu'il garderait en mémoire pour les jours douloureux.

Qui sait ce qui se passera dans deux mois ? Un an ? Personne ! Il fallait agir. Harry avait une promesse à tenir et il ne faillirai jamais. Il tiendrait cette promesse : tuer Voldemort coûte que coûte.

Voilà et maintenant à suivre-heu !

Merci au lecteur et laissez moi une review pour me dire si ça vous à plu.

amicalement charlene

ange de un cisme


	2. pause

Bonjour.

Comme je l'ai remarqué, il y a une grande épidémie de fic suspendue, et bien je viens annoncer la suspension totale de toutes mes fics, enfin pour le peu qu'il y a et qui ont que peu de chapitres.

Comme je suis à la masse en ce moment je préfère faire une pause avancer mes fics, essayer de retrouver l'inspiration et tout le touticointi, comme ca je reviendrais en force. En revanche je ne précise aucune date pour mon retour, ca sera peut-être dans un mois où un an. Mais je tiens à dire que j'ai vraiment adoré vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes faite plaisir.

Pour ceux qui veulent me contacter regarder dans ma bio il y a tous.

En espérant, vous revoir à mon retour. Bisous

-

-

-

Ange de un cisme


End file.
